


The Platinum Connection

by ladydragon76



Series: Storm Season [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, barbarian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Blurr and Starscream discover a point of common history.
Relationships: Blurr/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Grimlock/Starscream, Jetasaurus
Series: Storm Season [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594169
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	The Platinum Connection

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear. This Barbarian AU is based upon the Fantasy/DnD Barbarian Trope and no inspiration was taken from ANY Native or Indigenous cultures. In fact. All references to life in the 'wilds', living in huts or tents, hunting for food, raising animals to eat, fighting with other clans, and 'bride' napping come from the author's own genetic history of 'white' Germanic Celts. For more information on this and WHY I am posting this additional note, [please click](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360515.html) these [links](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360853.html) which will take you to [my DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364230.html). Further information can be found if you feel like digging through [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/LadyDraconis76) for it. Oh, and [this one too](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364531.html).
> 
> To answer 'why Barbarian and not Nomad?'
> 
> 1\. Barbarian AU is a VERY accurate trope description to anyone familiar with Fantasy Fiction. It says exactly what sorts of tropes I'll be using.
> 
> 2\. 'Nomad' is not and never will be used by me for two reasons.  
> a. It is inaccurate. VERY few of the clans in my fics are nomadic.  
> b. There are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who ARE nomadic and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> 3\. The only other description that comes close, and remains accurate-ish is 'Tribal'. Which I will never use because there are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who are tribal, and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Storm Season  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Grimlock/Starscream, Blurr/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** AU,  
>  **Notes:** I honestly didn't expect anyone to pick up on this little bit of trivia, but a number of readers did, so.... ficcage!
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> "Speaking" = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Grimlock heard Starscream laughing before he spotted his mate, but then he rounded a hut in Megatron's camp and saw the Seeker with a dainty little blue mech. They both sat on a mat just to the side of a hut door and spoke NeoCybex to one another, smiling and laughing.

"I bet that fried his circuits!" the blue mech crowed, laughter breaking over the words, and Starscream _cackled_.

"Not as much as the time I seduced his favorite pet Seeker," Starscream said once he could speak again, tone smug, wings fluttering.

The blue mech's optics shot wide, laughter vanished. Grimlock thought he looked genuinely scandalized. "You _didn't_! Glimmerwing?! Slag me and dump the shell!"

That made Starscream howl with laughter again, and while the blue mech chuckled, he began to look suspicious. "No. You're having me on."

One of Starscream's hands covered his spark, the other was held up, palm open toward the blue mech. "On my spark. On my _mate's_!"

"Speaking of," the blue mech said, pointing a finger at Grimlock. "Isn't that your sweetspark lurking there?" Grimlock was treated to an uncomfortably thorough and sweeping gaze before the little mech gave Starscream a smirk and simply purred.

"Grimlock!" Starscream hopped to his feet and held out a hand. "Come meet Blurr. He was a Racer before leaving the cities, and his sponsor was my former caretaker."

"Knew each other?" Grimlock asked as he stepped forward and caught Starscream's hand.

"No," Starscream replied. "Grimlock, this is Blurr. Blurr, my mate, Grimlock." The Seeker curled his arms around one of Grimlock's.

"Nice to meet you, Grimlock," Blurr said, smiling up from his spot on the ground.

"Me Grimlock pleased to meet you Blurr."

"Sit," Starscream insisted, tugging at Grimlock's hand as he dropped back to the ground. "And I was long gone from Platinum's home before Blurr began racing."

Blurr leaned back on his hands, too-appreciative optics still on Grimlock. "I never knew Platinum had a creation." The Racer tipped his helm, gaze shifting to Starscream. "Adopted or otherwise."

"I'm not surprised," Starscream said, tucking himself against Grimlock's side. Grimlock looped his arm around his mate and let the two former citylings talk as he listened, curious, especially considering Starscream's excitement. He would have thought they were old friends not strangers. "He was furious when I chose to go to the academy. I never checked, but I wouldn't be the least surprised to learn he purged any records linking me to him and removed me from inheritance."

"I don't think he's changed much then," Blurr said, then he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped under his chin. "But I want to hear about Glimmerwing. I still think you're putting me on. That was the _first_ rule he gave me. The pets were off limits. Contract to be terminated if I so much as thought about fragging _his_ pets."

Starscream's field vibrated smug amusement. "And why do you think he's so specific now?"

"Who him Glimmerwing?" Grimlock asked.

Starscream cast that smirk up at the Dynobot. "In the Towers, where I was initially raised, the so-called nobility _own_ other mechs." Grimlock nodded, this he had heard before. He remembered Starscream telling him that his carrier wasn't truly his carrier- that he'd been bought. "Well, one of Platinum's rules were that only the pet Seekers _he_ offered up for use at his parties were allowed to be interfaced with." That smug grin was aimed back at Blurr. "Not too long after I learned what arousal and lust were and how to use them, I decided that fragging Platinum's very favorite pet would be great revenge for his embarrassing me at the last soiree- party," he corrected, glancing up at Grimlock with a softer smile.

Blurr shook his helm. "Lies, mech. He'd have murdered you. Heir or not. And I know Glimmerwing. He's a prissy, spoiled, haughty thing. Thinks he's special because Platinum wants him to himself." A snort, and bright blue optics lifted to meet Grimlock's visor. "I've been berthed by Platinum. Trust me, that poor Seeker is missing out _bad_ if he's got no one else to see to his needs."

Mischief and smug pleasure filled Starscream's field, and Grimlock had to admit he felt a little flicker of jealousy go through his own spark as his mate answered. "So he said after I made him scream the front parlor down."

Blurr's optics went wide. "Primus! You were the very Pit with wings! In Platinum's _parlor_?!"

"The very front one with that pale cream settee," Starscream replied, preening. "Though we had worked our way to the office when Platinum returned. He stormed in right in time to see Glimmerwing claw furrows into the desktop."

Grimlock looked down at the top of a dark helm, unsure why he was surprised. Starscream was uninhibited with him, though to purposely place himself somewhere to be caught? That... No, Grimlock didn't know what to do with this. His mate didn't like being seen during intimacy.

"You're scandalizing your mate," Blurr said with a laugh, one delicate-looking finger pointed at Grimlock.

"You should feel his field," Starscream replied and curled his arms around Grimlock's middle. "I promise, my interest in exacting revenge through seduction has waned into nonexistence."

Grimlock's visor flickered, and he frowned beneath his mask. Starscream wasn't doing it on purpose -he never did- but all those words tumbled together, and the Dynobot felt an old inadequacy rise up and push at his spark. Something his mate must have realized.

Starscream turned a smile up at the Dynobot. "I won't be fragging anyone to frag anyone else off ever again." The grin turned back into a smirk on Blurr. "But that once was so _very_ worth it."

Blurr giggled with Starscream, and Grimlock decided he was well out of his depths. //You two have fun catching up,// Grimlock said as he brushed his mask against Starscream's helm. "Nice meet you Blurr."

"Nice to meet you too, Grimlock," Blurr replied with a wide smile. "And though I know our Chieftain has thanked you for the hospitality, thank you from me and my mates as well. I was here last season, and I love it."

Grimlock dipped his helm as he stood. //Find me at sunset?//

//Of course,// Starscream purred, giving Grimlock's hand a last squeeze.

Grimlock glanced between his mate and the other former cityling, shook his helm, and moved off, though he could still hear Blurr as he rounded the side of the hut.

"Alright, I don't know if this will beat Glimmerwing," Blurr said, "but this one time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
